


Conquista

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, starker - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Character, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Eventual Romance, Fem!Starker, First Kiss, First Time, Genderbending, Genderswap, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oneshot, Other, Smut, Starker, no regrets, starkerenespañol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina





	Conquista

Había sido una semana abrumadora en el trabajo y aunque no solía hacerlo, lo necesitaba. Unos tragos en el bar, unos cuantos guiños con quien se dejara seducir y después dejar que la magia de las burbujas del champan y la conquista en turno hicieran el resto. Claro, si es que esta noche al fin alguien lograba gustarle, pues se había vuelto demasiado exigente. Podía tener a quien quisiera, pero a últimas no le satisfacía nada de lo que veía y había tenido que rechazar demasiadas invitaciones y algunas descaradas insinuaciones que no llenaban sus estándares.

Fue a preparar una botella de champaña y el jacuzzi por si tenía suerte de llegar con una presa o por lo menos, para usarlo en una más de esas solitarias noches que resultaban abrumadoras y de las que ya se estaba cansando. Se dio un último vistazo en el espejo, acomodó bien su cabello y salió. Su rostro maduro aun conservaba su atractivo y su porte seguía siendo tan llamativo como siempre. La vanidad era parte de su ser y sonrió cínicamente, como siempre hacía cada vez que deseaba conseguir algo que dejara sus sentidos complacidos y su cuerpo exhausto. Buscó las llaves de ese deportivo rojo y aunque sabía que no debía excederse con la bebida cuando iba sin compañía o regresaba sin nadie, siempre tenía la opción de llamar un taxi ejecutivo, digno de alguien de su categoría.

—Es hora— se dijo mientras caminaba con elegancia hacia el ascensor.

***

—No llegues tarde.

—No, May. Ya te dije que sólo voy a dar una vuelta y...

—¿Con esa ropa? ¿A quién vas a ver, eh?

El reproche en la voz de su tía hizo que se detuviera.

—A nadie. Quiero ir a bailar un poco y ya. Salí bien de calificaciones además ya te había dicho que iba a salir con MJ, Liz, Gwen y Felicia. Por favor, ellas me van a traer.

La italiana frunció el ceño.

—Bien, tú ganas. Pero si te vas a quedar a dormir con ellas me llamas por favor, esta casa no es hotel para que llegues a la hora que quieras, ¿de acuerdo?

Una enorme sonrisa en esos labios rosados.

—¡Gracias! ¡Nos vemos!

—Anda, diviértete y cuídate mucho. Ah, y no tomes mucho jugo con vodka, ¿eh?

Salió corriendo y agitando sus llaves. Se acomodó el cabello y alisó su ropa. Apenas bajó, aquel auto lleno de chicas estaba esperándole y cuando subió, arrancó a toda velocidad. Tenía ganas de lucir sus mejores pasos en la pista y ver si al fin, conseguía dar su primer beso. Se moría de ganas por besar a alguien y presumir con sus amigas que había besado a alguien antes de salir de la preparatoria. No quería parecer alguien que no sabía besar entrando a la universidad.

***

Su cara de hastío y su nula habilidad para disimularlo eran lo peor que podía pasarle. No le ayudaba en absoluto y ese lugar lleno de oficinistas borrachos que se acercaban y le coqueteaban torpemente ya le había aburrido. Pidió la cuenta y salió con la decepción embargándole por completo. Otra vez la noche de cacería había sido un gran fracaso y volvería a casa como cada viernes: en completa sobriedad y terminaría poniéndose su ropa de dormir después de darse un baño de burbujas mientras pensaba en lo frustrante de la situación.

Era increíble que a su edad la gente siguiera viéndole como alguien que tenía una enorme cuenta bancaria y un gran nombre en el mundo empresarial, pero no como alguien que también tenía deseos que satisfacer, pero era su apellido lo que le estorbaba a últimas. Stark. Ese había sido un imán muy poderoso por muchos años, pero ahora era un repelente. Estaba fastidiándose de que las cosas no le salieran como quería y que ni siquiera tuviera el valor de llevarse a la primera mujer que apareciera. Los hombres también le gustaban, pero no tanto como las mujeres.

Las había visto a todas, a cada una, pero siempre era igual: todas esperaban ser cortejadas y apenas empezaba el coqueteo por parte suya, le dejaban que hiciera todo el trabajo y se ponían en ese plan de delicadas princesas y no apasionadas amantes como siempre se ostentaban. Ya no tenía paciencia para estar haciendo regalos costosos ni para ver qué iba a regalarle a la conquista en turno si es que lograba salir con ellas por más de una semana. Sabía que se acercaban para ver qué podían sacarle, pero eso ya ni le molestaba. Su coraje a últimas era más bien por despertar completamente a solas y sin una nota de por medio o que ya no le respondieran los mensajes. La edad era un factor decisivo y lo sabía: una persona con su experiencia, con sus vivencias podría guiar a alguien y enseñarle todo lo que sabía, pero en ese caso escogería a una quinceañera, pero eso era un gran problema.

"Ni lo pienses".

Recogió sus cosas y salió a la calle. Iba a pedirle el auto al valet parking cuando vio que en la acera de enfrente había una fila enorme de gente que quería entrar a un lugar que nunca había visto.

—Disculpa, ¿ese lugar es nuevo?

El chico miró al lugar al que señalaba.

—Sí, lo abrieron la semana pasada.

—¿Y qué es? ¿Disco, bar?

—Una disco, pero va mucha gente joven. No creo que sea un lugar que le agrade. La música es pop, electrónica, ya sabe, cosas que le gustan a los que tienen menos de veinte pero que no tienen identificación para entrar.

Arqueó una ceja.

¿Por qué no?

—Bien, regreso más tarde por mi auto.

Cruzó la calle y apenas el cadenero se dio cuenta de su presencia, le dio acceso pese a las quejas de quienes llevaban formados mucho tiempo esperando entrar. No le importaba eso. Era habitual que la gente se quejara de su prepotencia, pero también, que le miraran con fascinación cuando se aparecía de sorpresa en cualquier lugar.

Era imponente y aunque el lugar estaba iluminado vagamente por las luces de esa extraña decoración, más de uno se hizo a un lado cuando le vieron llegar. Todos estaban viéndole y no pudo evitar sonreír. A pesar de la estridencia de la música, una hostess se le acercó y le ofreció uno de los reservados VIP para que se sentara, pero negó con la cabeza y pidió un lugar en la barra. Se quitó el abrigo, lo arrojó a la edecán y se sentó en aquel enorme banco.

—Un Martini seco.

El bar tender de inmediato sirvió aquel trago y apenas se lo acercó, posó sus labios sensualmente en la copa. Se dio la vuelta y corroboró lo que el valet parking le había dicho: todos los asistentes eran demasiado jóvenes. Entre veinte y menos de treinta. Jóvenes que apenas estaban viviendo y que por lo mismo, eran alocados y desenfrenados en su actuar. Aquellos movimientos exagerados en sus bailes los delataban y suspiró.

"A dónde te viniste a meter".

Vació su trago, pidió una botella de champán y siguió bebiendo sin ver nada que le agradara. Una más y cuando el mareo empezó a hacer acto de presencia, se dirigió a los servicios. Cuando entró, vio a muchas jovencitas cerca de las puertas tomándose selfies. Se quedó observándolas con atención: vestidos cortos y ajustados, tops que mostraban aquellas breves cinturas y muchos piercings engalanando esos ombligos. Jeans desgarrados y a la cadera. Faldas cortas y provocativas blusas con aplicaciones brillantes. Lentejuelas. Estoperoles y cadenas. Maquillaje exagerado tal vez para lucir mayores de lo que en realidad eran y cabellos lacios y otros más artificialmente ondulados. Labios abultados, pestañas espesas y aquellas poses que estaban de moda y le enfermaba de sólo verlas.

"Hubo una vez en la que se le pedía a alguien que te tomara la foto para revelarla después", criticó mentalmente mientras recordaba la ultima juerga en un lugar de esos. Tal vez había pasado la misma cantidad de tiempo que esa chicas tendrían en edad y negando con la cabeza, entró al sanitario. Se lavó las manos y procuró que las gotas de agua no fueran a arruinar aquel carísimo y exclusivo diseño que se había puesto en la noche y que distaba mucho de lo que los jóvenes usaban en la actualidad. Se sentía fuera de foco y más, cuando aquella música no le gustaba en absoluto.

Estaba a punto de ir por sus cosas cuando vio que en la pista la gente había hecho espacio para dejar que alguien pudiera bailar y les enseñara cómo se hacían las cosas. Con curiosidad, se acercó y vio que esa silueta bailaba de manera muy sensual. Aquella delicada y delgada figura bailaba completamente sola y la forma en la que sus seductores movimientos tenían cautivados a todos, le intrigó.

Se imaginó a esa persona bailando sobre su regazo y la tersa piel pronto se le antojó. Aquellos rizados cabellos brincaban al ritmo de la música y el deseo al fin afloró. Nunca había anhelado con desesperación a alguien así de joven. Nunca había querido con ansias poder tomar aquella breve cintura y después sujetar esas caderas para someterla y hacerlas bailar a su propio ritmo. La quería en su cama. Deseaba esa silueta retorciéndose de placer debajo de su cuerpo y se imaginaba en medio de esos delicados muslos lamiendo aquella suave parte que su lujuria dibujaba con sumo detalle en su mente.

Pero un incidente hizo que su temperamento saliera a relucir. Un chico se acercó y se pegó lascivamente a ese cuerpo delgado y viendo el desagrado en el joven rostro, aquel baile fue súbitamente interrumpido y todos recuperaron su lugar en la pista de baile. Miró con coraje como aquella figura salía de la pista y se iba a un rincón, pero aquel desagradable sujeto le seguía. El forcejeo, nadie cerca que le ayudara y sin dudarlo, avanzó hacia donde estaban.

—Hey, vete de aquí. Viene conmigo.

El chico, cuyo rostro se veía notablemente embotado por el alcohol retrocedió.

—No es cierto.

Se tronó los nudillos y se estaba preparando para asestar un buen puñetazo, pero aquella mirada llena de miedo y desconcierto le hizo contenerse.

—Mejor vete. No quieres saber de qué soy capaz.

El chico le mostró el dedo medio y esperó hasta que se fuera.

—¿Estás bien?

El temor seguía en aquella mirada casi brillante cuando asintió sin decir nada.

—¿Quieres un trago? —preguntó deseando al fin poder estar cerca de esa sublime visión que le había hechizado.

Los rizos castaños se agitaron cuando asintió. Sonrió y se atrevió a tomar aquella pequeña mano y llamó a la hostess.

—Llévanos al reservado y sube mis cosas.

Mientras la edecán hacía lo que le indicaba, sintió un tirón en su hombro. Aquella voz era casi inaudible pero se agachó para poder escuchar lo que le decía.

—No, es que vine con mis amigas y se van a preocupar si no me ven.

Se atrevió a tomar entre sus manos aquella delicada barbilla.

—Tú mandas.

La edecán esperó ordenes y regresó las cosas a la barra.

—Hey, calma. Estás conmigo y no voy a dejar que ningún patán te moleste.

Aquella sonrisa casi tímida le enterneció. Tronó los dedos y el bar tender empezó a cumplir cada una de sus exigencias. Iba a preguntarle su nombre, pero estaba contemplando con maravilla el rostro suave y delicado. Se atrevió a mirar con descaro esos suaves hombros y se lamió los labios. La piel, suave, casi aterciopelada. La boca dulce, inocente y el porte virginal. Eso era inconfundible. Le acercó una copa de champán y miró cómo aquella bebida seca causaba un ligero gesto de desagrado en su acompañante.

—¿Quieres otra cosa? Sólo pídelo.

—No, muchas gracias... es que nunca la había probado.

Sonrió.

—Te vas a acostumbrar pronto.

—Eso espero.

Aquella sonrisa tierna le hizo suspirar.

Se mordió el labio y sin prestar mucha atención a lo que su joven acompañante empezaba a decirle, pasó una de sus manos por la suave mejilla.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? Porque no eres mayor de edad, ¿o sí?

Ese gesto que denotaba vergüenza le hizo arder en anhelo.

—Tengo casi dieciséis, pero pagamos mucho dinero para que nos dejaran entrar. Bueno, a mí porque ellas sí tienen identificación...

Tomó su copa con lentitud mientras cambiaba su tono de voz por uno que sonara burlón pero condescendiente.

—Ah, ¿tus amigas hicieron eso por ti? Qué lindas. Ojala yo tuviera amigas como esas.

La timidez en todo su esplendor.

—Sí... les dije que quería salir a bailar y ellas me trajeron aquí.

Una sonrisa cínica.

—Ya veo. ¿Y no te da miedo que te descubran? Digo, ¿que alguien sepa que se les coló alguien menor de edad?

Una sonrisa que le desarmó al igual que una mirada que no sabía el potencial seductor que poseía.

—No... porque estoy con usted.

Sintiéndose omnipotente y sin importar que hubiera demasiada gente viendo, se atrevió a acercar su boca a esos labios delgados y los besó con delicadeza, saboreando la inexperiencia de esa boca que no sabía besar pero que se prendó con ansiedad de la suya. Se acercó más y más y rodeó con su mano aquella cintura para poder tener de cerca ese pecho que subía y bajaba por la agitación. Aquel roce simplemente le dictó lo que debía hacer. No quería perder más tiempo.

—Bien, si no te da miedo nada, vámonos a un lugar más privado.

Pese a su sorpresa y esperando recibir una negativa, aquella delicada silueta se bajó casi de un brinco y la vio acercarse a donde estaban aquellas chicas que suponía, eran las amigas quienes al ver con quién se iba a ir, miraron con asombro y le instaron a que se fuera. Tomó su abrigo y dejó una generosa propina.

Pese al asombro de los presentes, rodeó con su brazo esa breve cintura y salió triunfal, sabiendo que se llevaba lo mejor en mucho tiempo y que esa noche sería inolvidable. Cruzaron la calle y mientras esperaban a que les llevaran el auto, colocó su abrigo sobre ese delgado cuerpo que temblaba por el frío de la medianoche.

—¿Quieres ir conmigo a dar una vuelta o quieres que te lleve a casa?

Cuando el auto se estacionó, aquella vocecita habló.

—Lléveme con usted y ¿me pide un taxi para llegar mañana temprano a casa?

Esa sonrisa cínica.

—Yo te llevaré a casa cuando quieras.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto y esperó a que entrara.

—¿Ya avisaste que no vas a llegar temprano?

—No... ¿Me permite llamar a mi tía?

Asintió mirando ese delicado rostro con una rara mezcla de ternura y deseo que llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentir. Después se subió y apenas se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, hizo rugir el motor. Le urgía llegar en el menor tiempo posible y poder saborear aquella piel y hacer realidad esa fantasía que en unos instantes, se había apoderado de su ser.

Se pasó más de una luz roja y sabiendo que tendría que pagar algunas multas, buscó una ruta rápida. Usualmente haría de una noche así, algo memorable e iría lento, pero la situación lo ameritaba. No podía esperar a cumplirse un capricho como ese y cuando al fin llegó a su edificio, sonrió.

Estacionó el auto y bajó a toda prisa para ayudar a bajar a su acompañante, a quien de inmediato recargó contra el vehículo y empezó a besar con lentitud. Se pegó contra el delgado cuerpo y empezó a acariciar debajo de esa ajustada playera. La tibia piel de la espalda estremeciéndose ante su toque hizo que su corazón latiera a mil y que la excitación empezara a manifestarse.

—Ven.

Tomó en su mano aquella otra que se asía con fuerza a la suya y se encaminó al ascensor. Aquella sesión de besos aumentó en intensidad y sonrió cuando su joven amante ya podía seguir el ritmo de sus besos. Cuando escuchó el timbre que anunciaba su llegada a su piso suspiró.

—Friday, pon algo de música.

Las notas de aquella canción empezaron a sonar y sin perder más tiempo se acercó y se pegó a ese delgado cuerpo, al tiempo que susurraba en el suave oído de su acompañante.

—Amé cómo bailaste en la pista. ¿Te importaría hacer lo mismo para mí?

Aquel gesto que asentía complaciente hizo que se apresurara a buscar la champaña que había puesto a enfriar y las fresas que había dispuesto para la ocasión. Sirvió un par de copas y haciendo un brindis cruzado, bebió lentamente. Acercó una de las fresas y la pasó lentamente por los labios de su acompañante y tras haberle robado un beso, se acercó al enorme sillón y se sentó sin perder detalle de aquellos movimientos que empezaban sutilmente a marcar el ritmo de ese cover.

—No sé tú, pero creo que Paris Hilton tiene buena voz.

Aquel comentario hizo que una ceja se arqueara.

—¿Y si me pone mejor la original?

Suspiró mientras aquella delicada silueta avanzaba con paso felino hacia donde se había sentado. Puso sus manos sobre aquellas caderas y recorrió con la mirada esas delgadas piernas. Aquella falda corta de tablones era algo sumamente morboso y esa playera ajustada envolvía estorbosamente aquel hermoso y delicado torso. Los brazos delgados posándose sobre sus hombros y aquel peso encima de su cuerpo era embriagante.

—Friday, pon la versión original. Hoy le toca al buen Rod.

La melodía volvió a empezar y ese tan anhelado lap-dance le hizo gemir en deleite. Empezó a recorrer con su manos aquella piel cubierta por esas prendas y empezó a empujar su pelvis para poder rozar aquella parte que estaba casi expuesta. Esa espalda arqueándose con placer y esa respiración agitada comenzaban a hacer que perdiera la cordura. Esos movimientos suaves pero decididos encima suyo estaban causándole una excitación tremenda y poco a poco, fue subiendo sus manos para acercar ese angelical rostro y poder besar esos labios dulces. Los lamió con deleite y pronto llevó una de sus manos debajo de esa playera. Acarició el pecho casi plano de su joven amante y pronto, empezó a jugar con uno de esos pezones suaves que empezaba a ponerse erecto con su toque.

—Aaahhh...

Ese gemido en su boca hizo que sintiera que no iba a poder contenerse más.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí...

La música seguía sonando a todo volumen y sin perder más tiempo, levantó aquella prenda para observar ese pecho delicado y blanco. Los pequeños senos cubiertos por ese bralette de delicados encajes solo hicieron que su boca se llenara de agua y comenzó a hacerlo a un lado. Moría por saborear aquellas delicadas y redondas areolas y pronto, empezó a succionar con avidez esos pezones. Uno primero y sin dejar de sostener aquella cintura cambiaba al otro.

—Mmmm....

Estaba embebida en su propio placer. Hacía años que no sentía algo igual y menos, al ver la delicada y suave piel de aquella chica a la que se había llevado.

—Aaahhh... señora Stark...

La millonaria sonrió con malicia. Quería desflorar aquel cuerpo y no podía evitar sucumbir ante aquel hormigueo que sentía en su entrepierna y que comenzaba a humedecer su intimidad. Con delicadeza, le pidió a la chica que se bajara y apenas se levantó, la tomó de la mano y la llevó a su habitación. La recostó sobre la cama y empezó a desnudarla. Aquel cuerpo delgado era tal y como lo había imaginado y aquellas prendas de encaje fueron revelando lo que celosamente escondían.

Toni se despojó del ajustado vestido rojo que llevaba puesto y reveló su propia desnudez. Su cuerpo, aunque maduro, aun conservaba la turgencia de los senos, que eran grandes en comparación de los de su delicada amante y sus caderas, generosas. Se quitó las zapatillas doradas y aventó aquella estorbosa joyería de oro. No quería lastimar innecesariamente aquella inmaculada piel y se soltó el cabello. Los largos cabellos negros, casi ondulados cayeron sobre sus hombros.

—Me encantas...

La chica se acomodó sobre las sábanas de seda y abrió con lentitud sus piernas. Jadeó cuando sintió que la boca experta de esa mujer empezaba a besar sus muslos y que pronto, aquella lengua subía peligrosamente por una de sus ingles rodeando aquella zona tan delicada.

—Aaaahhh...

La mujer sonrió. No se atrevió a probar aquella zona que era lo que tanto deseaba y siguió depositando besos en el suave y plano abdomen de la chica. Un jadeo. Los dedos delgados enredándose en sus cabellos. Un beso en ese ombligo redondo.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

La chica gimió antes de poder responder.

—Dígame Parker...

Siguió lamiendo el vientre que subía y bajaba agitado. Volvió a besar aquellos senos delicados y empezó a besar ese cuello que le sabía a azúcar y olía a duraznos. Volvió a besar aquella boca ansiosa, demandante y probó aquella miel tibia que era aquella saliva líquida. Haciendo gala de todo lo que había aprendido en su vida, se acomodó y cargó a la chica, para llevarla al jacuzzi.

El agua aun estaba tibia y las burbujas estaban casi desbordándose. Entró con ella y poco a poco se acomodó, para que la chica se le montara a horcajadas. Metió su mano al agua y empezó a humedecer la suave piel, sin dejar de saborear esos senos que le sabían a azúcar y cerezas. Humedeció los rizos suaves y sonrió ante aquel detalle que los engalanaba. No quiso quitar el listón rojo y siguió acariciando con delicadeza aquella piel ya húmeda.

—Eres tan hermosa...—susurró.

La chica siguió besándola y enredando sus dedos en sus cabellos. Nuevamente, la fricción de sus pieles solo aumentaba la sensualidad de ese momento. Rodeó con sus brazos la pequeña cintura y bajó poco a poco sus manos sobre ese par de nalgas bien redondas pero pequeñas. Las acarició con calma y se dio permiso de estrujarlas. Siguió apretando la suave carne y rozó con sus dedos lo que estaba escondido entre ellas y trazó un círculo alrededor de esa otra parte que en algún momento se le antojaría probar. Cuando siguió acariciando el suave y mojado perineo de la joven, un gemido escapó de su boca.

—¿Nunca te han tocado aquí?

—N-no...

—¿Alguien más te ha tocado? —preguntó esperando escuchar lo que quería.

—N-nadie... N-nunca lo he hecho... Usted me dio mi primer beso... Soy virgen, señora Stark.

Toni sonrió casi con malicia, y sabiendo que ya no podía contenerse, le dio una leve nalgada.

—Ven, vamos de vuelta a la cama.

Ella salió primero y después ayudó a la joven a que hiciera lo mismo. La suave y mullida alfombra pronto quedó mojada por el agua que escurría de sus cuerpos. La chica se recostó y sin importarle mojar sus sábanas, Toni volvió a posarse sobre ella. Acomodó las piernas de la chica en sus caderas y empezó a restregarse, excitándose ante el roce de sus senos contra aquellos más pequeños. Era más alta que la joven, pero no le importaba. Sus cuerpos, sus pieles se acoplaban bien y aunque por un momento la idea la asaltó, sabía que podría dejarlo para después. No quería gastar todo su repertorio de caricias en una noche con una chica virgen, no porque no lo valiera, sino más bien porque esperaba que tuviera más ocasiones para poder hacer justamente eso que odiaba hacer con otras: a ella sí quería enseñarle todo un mundo de sensaciones y más si la chica había despertado aquel apetito que parecía imposible de saciar.

Toni empezó a bajar su mano hasta encontrar aquella húmeda y cálida abertura. Jugueteó abriendo con delicadeza aquella inmaculada parte y separó con cuidado los labios que la recubrían. Poco a poco, empezó a masajear con lentitud esa delicada perla rosada. Un movimiento inesperado, casi brusco de la chica la hizo sonreír.

El rubor en las mejillas de la chica le indicaba que iba por buen camino y con cuidado de no lastimarla, siguió masajeando aquella protuberancia que, aunque pequeña, tenía el poder suficiente para doblegar a quien la poseyera. Volvió a prendar sus labios a aquellos que estaban enrojecidos por los restos de su labial e hinchados por sus besos. Lascivamente, los lamió y jugueteó con su lengua, haciéndola chocar con aquella otra que era húmeda y rosada.

Siguió acariciando rítmicamente ese suave clítoris y poco a poco empezó a bajar sus dedos para empezar a introducirlos en la intimidad de la chica. La respiración entrecortada por ese torrente de sensaciones le dio la pauta a seguir y comenzó a acomodarse y a bajar para saborear aquella piel.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí...

Toni sonrió cuando vio que la chica se lamía los labios y echaba la cabeza para atrás. El listón con el que había adornado sus cabellos cayó en la cama de la empresaria y supo que debía conservarlo. Se masturbaría pensando en ella mientras lo sostenía o se lo ponía.

Toni siguió llenando de besos el delgado abdomen hasta que al fin estuvo frente a esa parte que seguía siendo penetrada por sus dedos y retirándolos con cuidado, empezó besando aquel monte de venus. Acomodó las piernas de su amante y pasó uno de sus brazos para sostener uno de los muslos delgados. Acercó su boca y besando aquel pubis casi lampiño, empezó a lamer la cálida piel. Acercó su rostro para poder aspirar el aroma único que se desprendía de tan delicada parte y rozó con sus labios la húmeda y rosada piel de esa tierna entrada.

—¡Mmmm!

Sonrió y dando un lengüetazo, subió y empezó a besar aquel clítoris que ya estaba erecto y cuyo color casi purpúreo, le excitaba sobremanera. Lo lamió con placer, con ansias y trazando círculos con la punta de su lengua. Lamió el húmedo capuchón y dejó que su lengua danzara casi morbosamente sobre esa parte. Se tomó su tiempo para seguir lamiendo poco a poco los delicados labios de esa suave vagina y se atrevió a mirar la expresión de la chica, quien se había apoyado sobre sus codos y se había incorporado un poco para ver cómo su amante la estaba complaciendo.

La chica empezó a mover su pelvis para aumentar sus sensaciones y Toni siguió lamiendo con más ímpetu aquella piel suave y deliciosa. Los suaves gemidos empezaron a intensificarse y eran casi lastimeros.

—¡Aaaahhh! ¡Mmmm!

—Preciosa—dijo la millonaria dando un suave beso en aquella suave parte.

Succionó con ansias aquella húmeda y rosada perla y cuando sintió que la chica jalaba sus cabellos y escuchó aquel jadeo largo, melodioso, supo que la había hecho correrse. El tenso cuerpo de la adolescente cayó sobre las sábanas y Toni siguió besándola e introduciendo su lengua en esa exquisita abertura, saboreando aquel néctar que emanaba de la tierna parte.

—Mmmm....

—¿Te gustó?

La chica gimió complacida y Toni se acomodó para besarla. Aprovechó que las piernas de la chica estaban separadas y comenzó a frotar su vulva contra aquella otra que había sido bien atendida. Se frotó tanto como pudo y aunque sabía que era más sencillo alcanzar su clímax si usaba aquel juguete que tenía en uno de sus cajones, se esperó. Anhelaba sentir la piel de la chica contra la suya y esperar a que sintiera eso que anhelaba.

—Siéntate, por favor... —le pidió.

La chica, sonriente y aturdida, obedeció. Toni separó las piernas de la joven y se acomodó entre ellas como pudo y empezó a frotarse casi con desesperación. Se mordió el labio y aquel calor recorrió pronto sus mejillas y sus senos empezaron a moverse rítmicamente. Cerró los ojos y jadeó cuando sintió que una de las manos de la chica trataba de acariciarla.

—Por favor... levanta un poco tu cadera.

Parker se acercó un poco más para sentir más la piel casi ardiendo de la cuarentona y ésta empezó a frotarse más. La chica metió un par de dedos a su boca y los acercó al clítoris de la mujer y empezó a acariciarlo.

—¡Oh! ¡Mmm... nena! Despacio, en círculos...

La chica empezó a hacer lo que la mujer le pedía y con un hilo de voz se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Así?

—Sí, bebé... Así está... perfecto...

Toni echó la cabeza para atrás mientras sentía ese considerado toque y ella misma empezó a presionar más su cuerpo para aumentar su placer.

—Acuéstese...

Toni supo que la chica tenía agallas y por primera vez en su vida, obedeció. Abrió sus piernas y dejó que Parker la siguiera besando y que acariciara su cuerpo mientras se posaba encima de ella.

—Aprendes rápido, ¿eh?

Un beso lento y dulce fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta. Pudo sentir que la chica rompía el beso y comenzaba a hacerle lo mismo que ella le había dado. Arqueó su espalda cuando sintió los delgados labios succionar uno de sus pezones y que aquellos dedos delgados empezaban a penetrarla con cuidado, entrando y saliendo rítmicamente, satisfaciendo la necesidad en su cuerpo y que volvía a jugar con su clítoris. Toni jadeó cuando la chica volvió a besarla y a frotarse contra ella con cierta ansiedad, con deseo. De repente, un ligero sudor comenzó a perlar su frente y su cuerpo se tensó.

—¡Dios...!—murmuró débilmente.

Ya no podía resistirlo más y aun cuando la chica realmente no había prolongado esas caricias, Toni sucumbió ante aquella sensación poderosa que explotó en algún punto de su cuerpo y la recorrió completamente. Estrujó sus sábanas y jadeando como nunca, se rindió. Aturdida, buscó la boca de la chica y volvió a besarla hasta que sintió que el cansancio la vencía. Abrió los ojos y todo lo que vio fue el hermoso y ruborizado rostro de la joven, cuya mirada estaba fija en la suya.

—¿Me lleva a casa mañana temprano, por favor?

Toni sonrió. Esperaba que le dijera otra cosa, pero no algo así. Le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazó, pegándola a su cuerpo.

—Sí, pequeña. Yo te llevo.

La chica se acomodó y entrelazó sus piernas con las de la mujer. Dio un beso en la madura piel y cerró los ojos. Toni la miró una vez más y la abrazó, ajena a su costumbre de nunca hacer eso con una amante.

Pero por esa chica de cabellos castaños, era capaz de hacer lo que fuera.

EPÍLOGO:

Entró casi de puntas a su casa. Se había quitado los zapatos y procuró no hacer ruido.

—Ya te vi.

Sonrió y bajó la mirada. Su tía habló mientras pasaba cerca de ella.

—Ya me voy, ahí te dejé algo para que desayunaras. Como que esas noches de juerga se están volviendo muy frecuentes, ¿no?

La chica sonrió.

—¿Es la segunda vez que salgo con las chicas después de cuánto tiempo? Además, te avisé que iba a llegar temprano.

May le dio un beso en la frente y fue por su bolso.

—Duerme y cuando te levantes, quiero mis trastes limpios, ¿eh? Porque no veo claro con los quehaceres, Benjamina.

—¡No me digas así!

May pasó de vuelta y despeinó a su sobrina.

—Pero así te llamas, ¿o te llamo por tu otro nombre? ¿Cómo te vas a presentar con los muchachos cuando andes de fiesta? ¿Penny? ¿Petra? ¿O cómo te digo, Pierette?

La chica resopló molesta y fue a su habitación. Empezó a quitarse el vestido que se había llevado la noche anterior y buscó su pijama de Hello Kitty. Volvió a salir y vio que su tía estaba hablando con alguien en la puerta. Casi se desmayó cuando vio de quién se trataba y al ver la expresión sorprendida de su tía, no supo que decir.

—¿Aquí vive Pierette B. Parker?

May asintió y dejó que aquella distinguida mujer entrara. Iba impecablemente vestida y podía reconocer aquel listón que llevaba puesto en el cabello, trenzado casi de forma desaliñada. En cuanto la mujer la vio le sonrió y la joven ahogó un suspiro.

—¿Hizo algo que no debía? —preguntó May con temor, porque no todos los días uno podía encontrarse con Antoinette Stark, la magnate más temida y poderosa del país y menos si iba buscando a su sobrina. Aquel sobrenombre, "Toni", era solo para tratar de atenuar la fiereza con la que se conducía ante el mundo y que realmente, contrastaba con sus maneras casi toscas de actuar.

—Oh, no. Nada de eso —dijo la millonaria mientras sonreía cordialmente a la italiana—. Es que me llegó una propuesta por parte de su escuela para que presente uno de sus proyectos en la Expo Stark de este año y la verdad estoy impresionada. Por eso aproveché mi único sábado libre del mes para venir personalmente.

May suspiró aliviada, pero la chica estaba nerviosa.

—Bueno, no quiero ser grosera, pero se me hace tarde para llegar a mi trabajo y...

Toni sacó su celular y marcó a su chofer.

—Listo, mi auto espera por usted y la llevara a donde usted diga. ¿Le molesta si me quedo a platicar con su sobrina o prefiere que venga en otro momento y platique con ambas?

May seguía sorprendida y asintió.

—No hay problema, puede quedarse con ella. Parker, atiende a la señora, por favor. Invítale un café o lo que ella quiera.

—No es necesario. De verdad.

—Bueno. Un placer, señora Stark.

—El placer es mío, señora Parker.

La chica seguía clavada en su lugar. Toni bajó la mirada y esperó hasta que la mujer saliera y algunos instantes más para evitar que se regresara y pudiera escuchar lo que realmente iba a decir. Cuando recibió el mensaje de su chofer que ya iban en camino, suspiró y miró fijamente a la chica.

—¿Sabes? Por un momento pensé que te ibas a quedar hasta la mañana siguiente a que te trajera, pero no fue así. Me decepcionó un poco saber que iba a desayunar sola y que ese otro baño de burbujas no podía ser, pero en fin, qué se le va a hacer.

La joven se recargó en la pared y se cruzó de brazos. Estaba apenada por haberse ido sin avisar aquella noche.

—No quería despertarla esa vez.

Toni se acercó a la chica y la tomó por la barbilla.

—¿Sabes lo difícil que fue buscar a todas las chicas que se llaman Parker? Afortunadamente hay pocas, pero ninguna de ellas era la que necesitaba ver. Y bueno, como nunca me dijiste tu nombre real, tuve que ir buscando a cada persona con ese apellido.

La chica frunció el ceño.

—¿También fue casa por casa? ¿O cómo...?

La millonaria se rio mientras acariciaba los cabellos ondulados de la joven.

—No. Para eso tengo gente que hace el trabajo sucio.

La chica se estremeció cuando sintió que Toni rodeaba su cintura y la acercaba peligrosamente hacia su boca.

—Aunque la verdad, es que anoche te vi salir del mismo lugar en el que te vi por primera vez. Llevo un par de meses esperando a que vayas otra vez, pero anoche tuve suerte y si me quieres demandar por espiarte y ver que llegaras sana y salva a casa, hazlo. Pero por favor, no te vuelvas a ir sin avisar.

La chica jadeó cuando la mujer la recargaba contra la pared y soltó sus brazos para poder colocarlos sobre sus hombros.

—¿Está enojada conmigo?

—No, nena. Sólo quería verte una vez más... si tú estás de acuerdo.

La chica cerró los ojos cuando sintió que la mujer acercaba una de sus piernas y la colocaba en medio de las suyas, para separarla y empezar a besar con delicadeza su cuello.

—¿Y eso que le dijo a mi tía...?

Una sonrisa cínica mientras seguía besando la tersa piel.

—Podemos hacerlo realidad si tú quieres. Aunque la verdad es que yo quisiera aprovechar mi sábado de otra forma...

La chica no lo resistió más y buscó aquellos labios rojos para besarlos. Extrañaba aquel perfume dulzón pero poderoso que emanaba del cuerpo de aquella mujer y aquel toque experto sobre su piel, que empezaba a hurgar debajo de su ropa. Sin dudarlo, se separó y la llevó a su pequeña y modesta habitación.

—May llega antes del mediodía. Digo, tenemos unas cuántas horas...

La mujer se lamió los labios al ver aquella silueta caminar grácilmente hacia aquel lugar.

—Hagamos que valgan la pena, ¿no, Parker?

La chica cerró las cortinas de su ventana y salió para poner el seguro en la puerta de afuera y en la suya. Se mordió el labio pensando en que su segunda vez, sería con esa impresionante mujer a la que siempre había admirado desde pequeña y que ahora, se estaba desvistiendo para hacerle el amor, tal y como lo había imaginado desde aquella vez en que la dejó durmiendo y a la que, sin saberlo, había conquistado.

FIN


End file.
